Vendors are struggling to provide better cross-channel experiences for their customers. Ideally, these experiences take advantage of digitization to provide customers with targeted, just-in-time product or service information in a seamless way. However, this is often not possible based on current practices in the art. Due to the large volume of data being created and modified in cross channel data systems, conventional database schema are inefficient and offer poor performance for modifying and accessing data on demand. Another issue in conventional data stores is the difficulty in achieving atomic operations and efficiently locking objects during read and write operations to maintain data integrity. In order to improve these marketing efforts, companies need to take a different approach to managing the customer decision process.